The Veterinary Resources Program, National Center for Research Resources, has established a Watanabe heritable hyperlipidemic (WHHL) rabbit breeding colony as a resource for investigators requiring this animal model. Total serum cholesterol values range from 310 to 1251 mg/dl with a mean of 828 mg/dl. The low density lipoprotein (LDL) cholesterol values range from 70 to 1185 mg/dl with a mean of 630 mg/dl. Serum triglyceride values range from 107 to 959 mg/dl with a mean of 394 mg/dl. There appears to be a correlation between serum triglyceride concentration and the sex of the rabbit. The mean male and female triglyceride concentrations were 510 mg/dl and 309 mg/dl, respectively.